User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Story of Doctor Plague Chapter 4
This night was different. Doctor Plague had felt it since the beginning. It all started going downhill when Gascoigne came into the lab stark-raving mad. He yelled random phrases about blood then ran out, heading to the Tomb of Oedon. Plague didn't want Gascoigne threatening his operation so he sent Henryk to calm him down, or put him down. Neither had returned. Jason had turned into a horrifying Cleric Beast. Before Plague could calm him down, he had jumped over the wall onto the Great Bridge. Amelia was all he had left, and he might have even lost her. He had told her to follow him to his laboratory, where she would be safe during the hunt. But she insisted on retreiving her Gold Pendant from the Grand Cathedral. He couldn't tell her otherwise, so he told her to join him after she did that. She never did. After awhile he went down to the cathedral to find her. When he got there, he saw that she had changed into a beast. Even worse, she had been slaughtered by some hunter. Upon inspection, he found that the hunter had even taken her Gold Pendant, the very reason she wasn't with him, waiting for the night of the Hunt to end. He felt a great rage enveloping him and felt the veil of blood-madness descend upon him. He heard the door open and saw a buch of Yhanamites come in. "Excuse me, good doctor, do you think you could point us towards a safe-" Her sentence was interuppted when Doctor Plague split his blades in two and walked towards them. In his laboratory, Plague was studying his new specimens when he heard a crash downstairs. He got up to investigate, only to find that his chandelier had fallen due to the many Scourge Beasts swarming the floor. He wondered what they were chasing, and happened to spot a hunter with two companions. Using his monocular, he saw that the hunter leading the pack happened to be wearing a golden pendant. He announced his prescence, "You hunters have no place here, for there is nothing but sadness and death here! Leave or face the true horrors of the hunt." From his laboratory he could see that they did not heed his warning so he decided to continue his studying. He found a Pungent Blood Cocktail on one of the specimen's corpses. He gave it and sniff and through the madness he remembered his name and the whole reason he came to this god-forsaken city. When he heard his laboratory's doors open Doctor Plague turned around and saw the lead hunter standing in the doorway. "Calm down," the hunter said, "You're just a tad bit blood-mad." Plague replied to this with, "That gold pendant you hold, it represents the only hapiness I've ever known. Happiness that died in that damn cathedral by your saw." The hunter stepped forward, but stopped when Doctor Plague pulled out a Repeating Pistol, gilded in gold. It had been an anniversary gift from Amelia. The hunter eyed it warily, but he wasn't the target of the bullets. "My time on this world comes to an end, perhaps I can find Amelia in the afterlife. I heard it's just like a dream." And before the hunter could stop him, he tried to shoot himself in the head. But before he could he felt something pick him up. Since he had around 50 insight, he saw that an Amygdala had picked him up. He dropped his pistol and before he could scream, it crushed him in its hand. As he faded to black, he heard Amelia's voice welcoming him. But then her voice faded away and there was nothing but darkness. Then he woke up. Category:Blog posts